Replace
by D'candle
Summary: Dia adalah bagian kelam dari organisasi hitam, Cho Kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk menarik serum dan melenyapkan Lee Sungmin, jiwanya gelap sebelum Kyuhyun sadar bahwa pemuda itu begitu indah dan hangat sehingga menariknya bertukar jiwa untuk Sungmin meski dia yang harus mati/"Aku ingin bahagia sekali lagi.. Bersamamu."/KyuMin/Yaoi/Drama & Supranatural/Oneshoot!


**-Replace-**

**Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : M**

**Drama/Hurt/Angst.**

**(YAOI)**

**This story is wholly MINE**

**Do not Bash/Flam or Plagiarism!**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun menatap pemuda tegang dibangku kemudi yang kehilangan detak jantungnya beberapa detik lalu, dengan menarik nafas Kyuhyun lelah dengan semua kekeras kepalaan Sungmin untuk dua hari terakhir.

Dari segi fisik secara keseluruhan kekasihnya itu lemah dan rapuh tapi jiwa pria-nya memang selalu tak pernah ingin mundur denga leha _taekwondo_, _martial arts_, dan sekarang keinginannya belajar menyetir. Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya untuk sampai pada kali terakhir dia memutuskan menyerah dan turun tangan untuk menjaga kekasihnya dibanding mempercayai seorang _trainer_ dari tempat kursus mengemudi.

"Aku yakin pijakan gas itu akan hancur jika cara menginjakmu masih sama seperti tadi."

Dahi Sungmin berkerut kesal. "Aku harap aku bisa sebaik dirimu Kyuhyun, tapi ketiga benda pijakan itu seperti ingin menantangku saja." Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin tengah dalam kekesalannya, meski begitu harapan mendapat kekasih yang penurut memang bukan takdirnya, berharap Sungmin menyerah adalah menunggu hari dimana dia tua nanti, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun akan terus bersabar sampai kelinci nakal-nya berhasil menjalankan benda bergerak itu tanpa ada benturan.

"Jadi apa sekarang injakan itu memiliki mata dan tanduk merah untuk mengejekmu?"

"Meskipun iya, aku tidak akan menginjak mereka seperti tadi lagi, bertaruh saja.. pada benturan berikutnya aku pasti akan pingsan."

"Keras kepala-mu itu menyebalkan ya?"

"Apa itu? Aku hanya ingin bisa mengendarai mobilku sendiri Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak lucu mengurung hadiah ulang tahun-ku didalam garasi."

"Itu gunanya aku, kekasihmu ini tampan dan sangat pengertian.. kau hanya perlu merengek ditelepon dengan semua _Aegyo_-mu dan aku akan siap di bangku kemudi."

Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya yang sudah berhenti bergetar terangkat mencubit gumpalan daging di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan wanita yang suka dimanjakan, lagipula kekasihku ini terlalu sibuk untuk selalu direpotkan."

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

"Jangan berbohong! Kau selalu menunda pekerjaanmu hanya karena aku."

Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang baru saja terbebas dari jemari Sungmin. "Percaya diri sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Adalah hal yang benar untuk semua kesibukan Kyuhyun dengan paduan permasalahan untuk selalu bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah keberatan sama sekali, dan seharusnya Sungmin tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun sangat menjaga dan mencintainya, terlepas dari kondisi fisik Sungmin yang butuh perhatian lebih.

Kekasihnya tidak cacat, hanya tidak dianugerahi ketahanan tubuh seperti manusia umumnya. Dia tidak bisa terlalu lelah atau resikonya Sungmin akan pingsan atau mungkin disebut _'tertidur' _hingga dua hari lamanya. Untuk semua rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin kehabisan produksi _adenosine triphosphate_ di tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban Kyuhyun."

"Memangnya kapan kau menjadi seperti itu? Haah.. kau membuatku menyesal untuk tidak melarang Presdir memberikan kado mobil."

"Dasar jahat! Kau pelit pada kekasihmu sendiri."

"Untuk semua yang membahayakan baginya aku memang pelit, ingatkan aku untuk menyarankan boneka kelinci pada Presdir lain kali."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Yah.. aku juga mencintaimu."

Sungmin mendengus kepada Kyuhyun, dengan semua rasa kesalnya, keinginan untuk menjadi pembalap handal dan mengalahkan Kyuhyun didunia mengemudi tiba-tiba menjadi impian konyol.

Sret

"Eh?"

"Nah, sekarang injak gasnya perlahan, kau harus mempertahankan kosentrasi pada bagian tengah dan pinggir badan mobil, mengerti?"

Sungmin kaget dengan kekhawatirannya, Kyuhyun bodoh itu melakukan hal menyebalkan lagi.

"Tapi Kyuhyun… _seatbelt_ mu?"

"Tubuhku pegal Sungmin."

Mata Sungmin bergerak cemas. "Bagaimana jika aku menabrak sesuatu? Kepala-mu tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah terbentur!"

"Maka dengan itu aku percaya padamu kita akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada yang lebih baik setelah melihat senyum tampan milik Kyuhyun, jemarinya basah dengan keringat, tapi Sungmin harus berhasil atau Kyuhyun akan memar atau mungkin terluka karena benturan.

'_Ayolah Sungmin.. Demi Kyuhyun-mu yeng menyebalkan itu.'_

Mobil itu mulai bergerak maju perlahan, Sungmin berlatih dibagian belakang mansionnya dengan cakupan keliling stadion olahraga, kecepatan rata-rata yang bagus tanpa ada tikungan tajam stir kemudi karena kaget seperti sebelumnya, setidaknya dia tersenyum sebelum seekor kucing peliharaannya bernama _sen_ mengagetkan Sungmin, kemudi itu diputar habis sampai bagian depan mobil membentur pohon buah.

Duagh

"Akh!"

Sungmin yakin sekali kepalanya akan membentur kemudi karena jarak antara keduanya sangat dekat walau masih menggunakan _seatbelt. _Tapi ada apa dengan kepalanya yang malah membentur sesuatu bukan kemudi, sesuatu dengan _maskulin_ yang aneh.

'Ini parfum Kyuhyun.' batinnya

Dan setelah Sungmin mendongak, Sungmin tau Kyuhyun memang disana, memeluknya dengan erat sehingga berbalik bahwa bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terbentur kemudi mobil. Kyuhyun meringis pelan pertanda bahwa punggungnya terasa sakit, berbagai macam pikiran yang berputar sampai Sungmin tahu bahwa alasan Kyuhyun melepas _seatbelt_-nya untuk ini.. untuk melindunginya.

Lagi-lagi.. harus Kyuhyun yang terluka. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? kenapa dia begitu lemah hanya untuk satu kali saja membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluknya? Dia tidak ingin seperti ini! Kyuhyun bukan sesuatu untuk menggantikan rasa sakit yang seharusnya menjadi tanggungan Sungmin.

'_Karena aku terlalu lemah.. terlalu lemah..'_

Chup.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu Sungmin. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu berpikiran sesuatu yang salah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membelai pipi halus Sungmin dengan jarinya. "Aku akan selalu disini, dimana dan kapan, bukan untuk membuatmu selalu ingin untuk menjadi lebih kuat.. Karena aku ada untuk menggantikan semua rasa sakit dan lukamu."

Untuk sekian kalinya, mata Sungmin terasa panas, tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu lemah dengan menangis.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun meneguk _Quintarelli Giuseppe Amarone_-nya, menatap botol kaca seukuran tabung jarum suntik diatas meja dapur. Berpikiran mungkin ia benar-benar sudah gila untuk membiarkan peluang hidupnya semakin rumit diantara Profesi dan sosok pegawai kantoran teladan di _Sendbill_.

Usia-nya memasuki dua puluh tujuh tahun, dengan semua kehidupan teka-tekinya, dia punya setumpuk uang dibalik modal kartu pegawainya, penipuan hidup yang asing untuk seorang _Scientist_ di organisasi hitam.

Anak yatim piatu yang dipungut Profesor Hiroshi Ai hingga ia mengabdi pada organisasi gelap dibawah pimpinan Hiroshi. Dan kini seumur pengabdiannya, Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi atau berkhianat dari 'keluarga'nya hingga sampai saat dimana Kyuhyun terjebak oleh permainannya sendiri.

Pip!

From : xxx

Subject : -

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu lebih cepat Marcus! Dia lemah! kenapa begitu lamban. Waktumu hanya sampai tiga hari lagi. Dan aku mau _Apotoxion561_ segera!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Lusa.. kau hanya perlu menunggu hingga lusa."

Kyuhyun begitu tidak percaya dengan semua kebahagian dihidupnya, dia hanya bekerja untuk pengabdian dan uang. Tidak ada cinta, kasih sayang, dan semua kehangatan yang seharusnya ada untuk setiap manusia. Menciptakan satu tembok kuat untuk hatinya yang sudah beku sebelum Sungmin datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya seperti matahari pagi yang hangat, dia bersinar saat tersenyum, memancing setiap kebahagian ikut kedalam mata bulatnya yang bening. Dia indah.. lebih dari apapun dan siapapun..

Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan binar kebahagiaan yang pertama, begitu ingin melindungi. Sampai pada saat Kyuhyun tau dia tak bisa, rasa frustasi mulai merayapi setiap syaraf-nya, yang dingin dan hitam.

Menoleh untuk memandangi satu sosok berjaket kulit dengan surai _spike_ coklat diranjangnya.

"Aiden.."

Sosok itu menyeringai. "Tetap pada keputusanmu tuan?"

"Tentu."

Dia tertawa dengan setiap aura hitam yang menguap seperti asap. "Kau yakin dengan semuanya?"

"Dia jauh lebih berharga dibanding hidup sialan-ku."

Aiden mengendus dengan meneliti kuku jarinya."Aku akan terbakar jika melanggar aturan _Clypse._ Kau bisa jamin aku melakukan tugas akhirku dengan baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Aiden. Sangat tulus tapi bukan untuknya, untuk seseorang diluar sana, untuk matahari yang mendekati sinar senja.

"Jadi berapa lama waktuku?"

"Dua puluh menit setelah dia hidup kembali."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala. "Sudah lebih dari cukup… ehm, ada satu lagi."

"Tidak mau."

"Meskipun aku memohon?"

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?!"

"Aiden.. _I beg you_."

Aiden merasa dia kalah, maka hidungnya mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah kawan, ini pengujung akhirmu bersamaku."

"Harus kuakui kau adalah yang terbaik diantara semua _Spyrous_-ku. Untuk keistimewaan-mu aku akan memberi permintaan terakhir."

"Haha.. Aku janji ini tidak akan sulit." Orbs-nya menyendu, tenang dan lembut saat menatap _wallpaper _ponselnya.

"Katakan padanya bahwa..

Kyuhyun mengambil jeda sampai dia tersenyum sekali lagi.

.. _ich liebe ihn jeden atemzug_"

* * *

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Lee Sungmin."_

"_Dia yang membuat obat dewa itu?"_

"_Lebih tepatnya Apotoxion561 berada didalam tubuhnya, disetiap jaringan syaraf dan sistem peredaran darahnya."_

"_A-apa?!"_

"_Kita harus menarik Apotoxion561 dari tubuhnya."_

"_Jadi selama ini serum itu tidak pernah hilang?"_

"_Haha.. Lee Chunhwa begitu pintar dengan menyuntikan serum itu ketubuh bayi-nya, kita dibodohi dalam dua puluh lima tahun terakhir."_

"_Anak itu tidak mati?"_

"_Bentuk Antigen tubuhnya merespon serum itu, mungkin anak itu tidak mati tapi setidaknya dia cacat, produksi adenosine triphosphate pada mitokondria sel-nya tidak normal."_

"_Aku butuh satu tahun untuk semuanya."_

"_Tidak.. tidak.. kali ini kau harus membawanya ketanganku, aku yang akan menarik serum itu, terlalu beresiko untuk membiarkan Apotoxion561 rusak ditanganmu. Lagipula anak ini akan mati setelah serum itu diambil dan sosoknya harus segera dilenyapkan."_

* * *

_Kosta browne 2009, Cabernet sauvignon 2008, domaine vouvray 2009, Campogiovanni_ dan ribuan botol _wine _kualitas atas lainnya berjejer digudang penyimpanan.

Kyuhyun melirik sekeliling, mengikuti langkah Sungmin diantara gudang berlapis dinding mewah dari kulit kayu ceri dengan warna pernis kuning kecoklatan. Beberapa ornament bar _wine_ didinding tertata rapi dan apik.

Sungmin didepannya tak berhenti berceloteh riang dengan kimono tidur berwarna biru tua, betis putihnya menggoda Kyuhyun untuk terus menatap, fokusnya telah lama teralihkan dari _wine _impian para pemikmat minuman anggur dunia kearah kulit putih sehalus porselen milik Sungmin.

Ini salah, dibawah sana mulai panas untuk satu hingga sekian alasan Kyuhyun untuk selalu berhenti, dia tidak ingin dan tidak akan merusak Sungmin untuk hasratnya, tapi kali ini..

.. Adalah yang terakhir sebelum lusa benar-benar pengujung bagi keduanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ah.. iya?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut. "Kau melamun ya?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan aku."

"Gudang ini indah Sungmin, seperti surga dunia saja."

"Hanya untuk seorang pecinta _wine_."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku terkejut kau tahu banyak soal minuman anggur ini."

Sungmin berbalik dengan telunjuk dibibirnya. "Sebenarnya aku sering minum beberapa saat ayah tidak disini."

"Nakal sekali! Bagaimana jika kau pingsan tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya?"

"Nyatanya itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Tetap saja itu bukan hal benar Lee Sungmin."

Dia mengabaikannya untuk terus berjalan sampai di dua kursi kayu dengan _longdesk_ yang cantik, duduk disana dengam penawaran untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Mau mencoba?"

"Apa boleh?"

Sungmin mengangguk, berputar meninggalkan Kyuhyun kearah jejeran rak disudut kiri, mengambil satu botol _Quintta do vallado touriga douro_ untuk menemani malam mereka.

"Dihalaman belakang?"

"Aku ingin disini saja."

Mereka tenggelam dalam satu demi satu sesapan anggur digelas masing-masing, terlalu awal untuk mengekspresikan emosinya dengan kata-kata, terlalu membingungkan melihat bagaimana ia mengatasi keinginan, semua perasaannya kacau didaerah perut hingga kedadanya, hanya dengan memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

Dia menyebrangi meja kayu yang membatasi dia dan Sungmin, meletakan gelas _wine_-nya dengan berlutut didepan Sungmin, tangannya meraih wajah manis itu hingga kening mereka bersatu dengan semua hembusan panas akan hasrat.

Kyuhyun menatap dengan begitu dalam sampai Sungmin harus bertanya lewat matanya, namun Kyuhyun hanya terus mengamati setiap pahatan indah itu seperti saat memuja untuk pertama kali, membiarkan dirinya jatuh kedalam jurang dan meledak dalam satu pengungkapan.

"Bercintalah denganku Sungmin.."

**OoOReplaceOoO**

Kyuhyun terus mencium Sungmin, meninggalkan jejak hangat dibibir manis mereka. Sesapan itu turun ke leher yang sudah Kyuhyun cumbui hingga merah.

Kimono tidur Sungmin turun sebatas pinggang, memperlihatkan asetnya kepada Orbs hitam Kyuhyun yang berkilat. Satu kecupan naik ketelinganya, bersamaan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melintasi bolak-balik puncak dada Sungmin.

"Kau yang paling indah." Sungmin tertawa ditengah desahannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. mmh hanya saja pujianmu itu sedikit mengganggu."

Tubuh Sungmin makin merapat saat pelintiran pada nipple menggodanya untuk mendesah.

"Itu terdengar seperti kau sudah meniduri banyak orang sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Benarkah seperti itu? Aku bahkan khawatir dengan keahlian super amatir milikku."

Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun kembali turun menyesap nipple, kedua tangannya refleks terangkat untuk menarik kecil surai Kyuhyun, tubuhnya melengkung dengan nafas terengah, satu gerakan yang akhirnya menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.. Kenapa?"

"Kain ini menggangguku, bisakah kita melepasnya saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kimono dan Underware Sungmin jatuh kelantai, ditengah temaram lampu Kyuhyun sempat menjilat bibirnya menatap makhluk _naked_ yang begitu sempurna, kepala Sungmin dengan cepat terkulai kebelakang saat Kyuhyun turun untuk mengurut sesuatu yang keras dibawah sana.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyunh."

Kini mulutnya sudah disana bergerak dengan tempo teratur menghanyutkan sampai Sungmin tiba dipuncaknya.

"Lepas bajumu."

Kyuhyun bangkit melepas jaket kulit dan kaos _V-neck_ abu-abunya. Saat tangannya turun ingin meraih resleting tapi jemari Sungmin ikut serta disana, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungmin pada tugasnya dan kembali tenggelam dileher Sungmin dengan beberapa tanda merah.

Saat celananya terlepas Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin masih belum sangat siap dengan apa yang dilihatnya, untuk itu Kyuhyun memutuskan mengangkat Sungmin keatas meja dan merentangkan tubuhnya disana.

"Ukhh.."

"Apa sakit?"

"R-rasanya asing.. Tapi ahh.."

"Tahanlah.."

Kyuhyun fokus pada jarinya yang bergerak dibawah sana, mencari titik dimana Sungmin akan meminta lebih, sialannya lubang itu benar-benar ketat, Kyuhyun bahkan hampir gila membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan dijepit diantara lubang yang lembab dan sempit.

Sungmin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya, terasa seperti cacing besar yang liar bergerak dibawah sana, tangannya ingin kembali membelit rambut Kyuhyun tapi urung setelah menatap benda besar dibawah sana.

"Minhh.. hhah.."

Tangan Sungmin bergerak cepat di kejantanan itu, memancing agar bangun lebih keras dan tegang. Bahkan rasanya benda itu menonjolkan urat-urat yang terasa kasar ditangannya.

"Oh Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin saat titik didalam sana tersentuh, Kyuhyun menyeringai sebelum naik untuk mencium Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeriliyakan lidahnya didalam mulut Sungmin sambil mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah pahanya, Kyuhyun sudah siap saat jarinya keluar, menuntun jemari Sungmin untuk lepas dari miliknya.

Ketika kejantanan itu menyentuh bibir rektumnya tubuh Sungmin menegang dengan cengkraman kuat dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan lembut dan perlahan, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan menutup matanya. "Tidak Sayang, lihat aku.."

Mencoba mengikuti perintah Sungmin menatap mata kelam Kyuhyun, perlahan kejantanan itu mulai masuk seinchi demi se-inchi, sulit sekali saat rectum Sungmin menyempit dengan kernyitan sakit.

"Ughh, ini sakitt."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengajak keduanya untuk tenang, Selang beberapa waktu Kyuhyun terkubur sepenuhnya didalam sana.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik dirinya untuk menghentak masuk kedalam Sungmin.

"Tuhan, kau terasa begitu luar biasa.." Erang Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat tiap detiknya, sampai Sungmin merasa bergetar karena sengatan listrik disetiap syarafnya.

"Ah ya Kyuhyun! Yah! Ohh.."

Saat Kyuhyun menemukan dimana titiknya, mereka bergerak bersamaan dengan ritme yang sangat cepat, Sungmin ikut mengangkat pinggul untuk bertemu lebih dalam dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Seks ini.. begitu hangat dan berarti, untuk kali pertama bagi Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin penuh dengan satu kesan yang akan selalu terasa panas. Mereka jatuh dalam perasaan saling ingin mencintai dan melindungi, satu tempat dimana hal yang salah untuk Kyuhyun yang tak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka menggeser perasaannya untuk pergi, dia tenggelam untuk pertama kali, jadi untuk selanjutnya Kyuhyun tidak akan takut.

Hanya dua hari terakhir, sebelum dia harus mengantar Sungmin pada kematiannya. Kyuhyun sudah memiliki orang ini secara utuh, hati ataupun tubuhnya.

"Sialan.. Ini panas oh Sungminhh.."

Bola kejantanan Kyuhyun memukul pantat Sungmin dengan cepat, terus bergerak sampai dia tahu pasti kapan akan sampai.

Mereka berteriak dengan nama seseorang yang begitu berharga untuk terakhir dan awal yang tidak bisa ditebak.

* * *

"Lepas! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sungmin meronta dengan tangan terikat dan mata tertutup, dia tidak ingat dan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tubuhnya yang bercinta digudang penyimpanan Wine, terbangun dengan kondisi tahanan seperti ini.

Dan Kyuhyun.. kemana kekasihnya itu pergi?

Sret.

"Hai Sungmin.."

Mata rubah itu menatap tajam. "Siapa kau?!"

"Aku tidak suka berbincang sebelum menghabisi orang."

Seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam dengan coat musim dingin berwarna coklat, berdiri dengan angkuh menatap Sungmin, dia tidak bicara setelah ungkapan penolakan untuk identitasnya. Sepersekian detik menjetikan jarinya, Sungmin kini tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa dia merindukan rumah, keluarganya, hewan peliharannya, dan masa lalunya sebelum dimana ada Kyuhyun. Menonton acara tv dikamar pribadi-nya dengan selimut tanpa cinta, harapan, dan rindu.

Dia ingin meraung dengan marah agar Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sakit hati, dengan semua kekecewaan yang masih belum bisa dia percaya.

Bayang-bayang akan dirinya dan Kyuhyun, bagaimana pertemuan kecil diantara mereka menjadi hubungan yang serius, Kyuhyun hanya pegawai baru di _Sendbill, _dan hari dimana Sungmin bertemu dengannya adalah kali pertama hatinya terasa hangat.

Kyuhyun yang kaku dan lugu, hanya memulai percakapan '_Apa kabarmu?_' dengan Sungmin yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Mereka makan siang bersama hari itu, dan sorenya berada ditaman untuk lebih saling mengenal.

Tapi kini.. Wajah datar itu.. Sungmin tidak pernah mengenal Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun.. Dia siapa?" Suara tenornya bergetar.

Tidak.. dia tidak bisa menjawab atau berbicara. Bahkan walau dia bisa berharap mendekap Sungmin mengucapkan kata menenangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Tarik serumnya Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, matanya tidak akan menatap dimana foxy itu penuh sendu dan kesedihan, saat Kyuhyun semakin dekat Sungmi bernafas dengan kuat untuk menyesap aroma _maskulin_ itu sekali lagi dan untuk yang.. Terakhir.

Kepala Kyuhyun merendah pada bagian pembuluh yang berdenyut diantara bawah telinga dan leher depan, menusukan alat seperti suntik yang mempunyai selang kecil berwarna hijau dengan aliran sambungan kedalam tabung seukuran botol minuman _isotonic_.

Ternyata ini selama ini Sungmin benar-benar sendirian, seharusnya Sungmin tidak pernah meminta kepada tuhan untuk merasakan bahagia dipengujung hidup.

Karena mati dalam kebahagiaan jauh lebih sulit dan berharga, dibanding mati didalam kesendiriannya.

Saat tombol kecil berwarna merah ditekan, Sungmin meneteskan bulir airmata pertama dan terakhir dihidupnya.

"Ternyata selama ini aku memang tak pernah dicintai bukan.."

'_Tidak Sungmin.. kau salah!'_

"Tapi aku harus berterima kasih untuk kebohonganmu.."

'_Sungmin.. aku.. aku..'_

Semuanya mulai gelap dan mengitam, sebelum benar-benar berakhir, Sungmin rasa dia akan jujur pada diri dan hatinya sendiri.

"Walau bagaimanapun aku.. tidak bisa untuk berhenti jatuh cinta Kyuhyun..

.. Aku.. M-mencintaimu."

* * *

"Buang mayatnya."

Dua orang bertubuh kekar membopong tubuh tak bernyawa Sungmin keluar dari ruang gelap, melemparnya keatas mobil untuk dibuang kedalam hutan.

"Kau percaya itu? Kita mendapatkan serumnya!."

"Selamat untuk kehidupanmu yang baru."

Hiroshi tersenyum sinis. "Kehidupan abadi adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, setidaknya sebelum Vincent menemukan _Apotoxion561_… Dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merasakannya."

"Penangkal radikalnya?"

"Marcus.. aku tidak sebodoh itu melupakan hal yang paling penting."

Mengambil semuanya dengan angkuh, Hiroshi memasukan jarum itu kepembuluh nadi-nya, mengalirkan _Apotoxion561_ kealiran darahnya.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

"Kau harus membusuk seperti ini untuk membayar semuanya Hirosi!"

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung itu dengan senyuman, menatap kearah langit cerah yang luas.

'_Semuanya sudah berakhir.. Sungmin..'_

.

_Tiinn! Tiinn!_

"_Awas!"_

_Brukh_

"_Ughh.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_H-hyung! Kepala Hyung beldalah!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa, lukanya juga akan cepat hilang."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Lihat? aku tidak bohongkan?"_

"_Hyung penyihil ya?"_

"_Kkk~ Cha! Sekalang belikan tanganmu yang telluka.."_

"_Ugh.. H-hyung kenapa dijilat?"_

"_Kata ayah, ail liul ku bisa menghilangkan luka.."_

"_Oh.. apa ail liul penyihil memang sepelti itu?"_

"_Kau ini.. Nah! Sekalang luka-nya sudah hilang."_

"_Woaah.. Kyunie juga mau ail liul yang sepelti itu.."_

"_jadi nama-mu Kyunie?"_

"_U-uhm."_

"_Kyunie halus jadi anak baik setelah ini ne?"_

"_Minnie!"_

"_Eoh? Ibu.."_

"_Ayo pulang, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ini?!"_

"_Minnie tidak nakal.. Minnie hanya membeli ail liul Minnie untuk mengobati Kyunie."_

"_Ayo pulang, kita akan pindah ke Ilsan malam ini."_

"_Hyung!"_

"_Eoh?"_

"_Kyunie janji akan mengganti semua luka dan lasa sakit hyung nanti!"_

"_Hehe.. sampai jump lagi Kyunieee." _

* * *

"Ughh.."

"Sudah sadar?"

Seluruh tubuhnya pegal, pandangan Sungmin berputar kepenjuru, mendapati didepannya ada seseorang bersurai _Spike _sedang memandanginya, dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Kyuhyun bilang dia mencintaimu.. Hingga seluruh nafasnya."

.

Berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, Sungmin harus menggapai kesempatan bahagianya untuk yang terakhir.

'_Aku adalah Clypse yang menjaga Kyuhyun.'_

_Dahi Sungmin berkerut bingung._

'_Tugasku sudah selesai jadi kau perlu mendengar baik-baik apa yang akan aku sampaikan.'_

'…'

'_Kyuhyun sudah sepakat menukar jiwanya untukmu..'_

'_A-apa?'_

'_Clypse adalah makhluk yang menjaga jiwa seorang pertukaran, dan Kyuhyun adalah wujud pertukaran dari jiwa ayah-nya dimasa lalu. Namun sekarang jiwanya sudah tertukar untuk mengganti jiwamu yang telah pergi.'_

'_J-jadi Kyuhyun menggantikanku?'_

'_Tepatnya menggantikan jadwal kematianmu, waktunya hanya sampai dua puluh menit, dan sekarang namanya sudah mulai dicatat untuk jadwal penjemputan roh Blaseadhow selanjutnya.'_

_._

"Sial! Lima menit lagi!"

Didepan sana, ditengah lalu lalang kendaraan, Kyuhyun-nya yang bodoh tersenyum menatap langit.

"Kyuhyun!"

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin, senyuman paling tulus yang pernah dia punya, dengan semua rasa bebas akan harapan dan cintanya, Kyuhyun berhasil untuk memberitahu Sungmin bahwa..

"Sungmin.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Tiin! Tiin!

BRAKK

Tubuh Sungmin melesat, dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti, Sungmin memangku tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah pekat dengan darah.

Menepuk pipi itu hingga sekian kali, berharap Orbs kelam itu akan kembali memandangnya.

"Kyuhyun! buka matamu! Kyuhyun!"

'Air liurku, mereka mengambil serumnya didarahku tapi tidak diliurku."

Membawa bibirnya kearah luka menganga dikepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjilat dan meneteskan air liurnya disana, meransang regenerasi _oraganel_ tubuh pucat itu untuk membawanya kembali.

Mereka bertahan ditengah garis kematian yang terus melintang, angin roh telah berhembus disela rambut Sungmin, mereka hanya ingin bersama tapi begitu sulit.

Ditengah kerumunan Sungmin hanya terus menangis dengan memanggil nama Kyuhyun diambang batas kesadarannya, setidaknya jika hidup, mereka ingin bersama sekali lagi.. tanpa ada batas kebohongan.

Sungmin sudah lelah, dengan itu tubuhnya ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun, sebelum benar-benar jatuh kealam bawah sadar, Sungmin tersenyum menatap luka dikepala Kyuhyun yang berangsur menutup.

'**Aku ingin bahagia sekali lagi.. bersamamu.'**

* * *

**OoO-FIN-OoO**

Oneshoot yang gak jelas (- -")

Wanna sequel? Type your review please^^


End file.
